


Falling

by Larryismylifeline



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryismylifeline/pseuds/Larryismylifeline
Summary: Hi guys! This is one of my first works on here and it is still a work in progress but I would like to get your guys feedback on if you think I should continue. This fic is based on Harry Styles' 'Falling' but kind of my take on the song and how I could incorporate it into the story. I would also like to note that I do not own any rights to One Direction or anything affiliated with them. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is one of my first works on here and it is still a work in progress but I would like to get your guys feedback on if you think I should continue. This fic is based on Harry Styles' 'Falling' but kind of my take on the song and how I could incorporate it into the story. I would also like to note that I do not own any rights to One Direction or anything affiliated with them. I hope you enjoy!

_**I’m in my bed** _

_**And you’re not here** _

Harry wakes up confused and alone. The place where Louis usually lays cold and untouched. “Fuck” he murmurs aloud as he thinks back to last night. How him and Louis got in an argument at the bar which ended in Louis staying the night at Zayn’s. He grabs his phone from the nightstand, blinking at the glow as he turns down the brightness cause it is too damn early and he’s hung over. He scrolls through the messages from Liam, Niall, and his mum, seeing none from Louis. He tosses his phone on the bed and begrudgingly crawls out of bed. He goes to the loo and winces at the visual of himself in the mirror, he looks as shity as he feels. He finishes his business in the bathroom and goes to get dressed throwing on some joggers and a t-shirt. He then grabs his phone and keys off the nightstand and puts on his trainers before heading out the door. Deciding to forgo calling Louis and instead just showing up at Zayn’s.

Which leads him here, standing in the bitter October air outside Zayn’s door waiting for someone to answer. Soon enough the door creaks open and there stands Zayn looking tired and decidedly pissed once he notices who is standing in front of him. “The fuck you doing here?” Zayn mumbles sounding less tired and more mad. “Look Zayn I know I messed up, but I’d really like to talk to Louis.” Harry said pleading with his eyes that he would be let in, partially because the wind was starting to pick up and he forgot a coat in his rush to get out of the house. But mainly because he really did fuck up with Louis and he wanted to try to fix things. “He doesn’t want to see you.” Zayn stated coldly, knowing that his best friend had just gotten to sleep after having been up all night crying and complaining. “Please Zayn just give me ten minutes and if he doesn’t want me here then I’ll leave” Harry begged. “Fine” Zayn sighed opening the door wider.

Harry made his way up stairs to Zayn’s room where Louis was still sleeping. He knocked lightly just in case the boy had awoken and creaked the door open. Harry frowned at the sight of his boy (hopefully still his boy) sleeping with tear tracks running down his cheeks and a slight furrow between his brows. “Lou...” he whispered while rubbing his hand down the boy’s arm. “Hmm” the boy sounded, and he shifted his body slightly, squinting at the light emitted from the hall. “Harry?” He questioned with a mix of confusion and tiredness. “Hey love” Harry smiled slightly. That made Louis more conscious as he sat up and furrowed his brows. “What’re you doin here?” He murmured sounding frustrated more than anything. “I wanted to talk to you. To apologize.” Louis looked at him expectedly. “Listen I know I fucked up, and I’m really sorry I was just drunk and stupid, and I didn’t mean to upset you in any way.” Harry looked pleadingly at Louis hoping to convey how terribly sorry he was. “Did you sleep with her?”

_**And there’s no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands** _

_“Haz, lets go to the bar tonight!” Louis exclaimed as he plopped down onto the couch next to Harry who was scrolling through Twitter on his phone. He laughed, “what made you decide to want to go to the bar?” They had decided earlier that they were going to have a relaxing weekend off and just chill on the couch and watch movies. “The boys invited us out” he says with a smile in his voice. Harry nods his agreement as he sets down his phone and smiles up at his boyfriend. “YAY!”_

_Which leads them here outside the local night club waiting for the rest of the boys. “Over there! I see Niall” Louis points to the three guys walking towards them. “Hey lads” Harry says as he greets the boys and they get ready to head inside after exchanging hellos. They get inside the building containing blaring music and sweaty dancing people. As they make their way through the crowd to a table Liam excuses himself to the bar stating that the first rounds on him. The other four boys find themselves a table and start chatting. Niall and Louis are in the middle of a heated debate about the football game going on when Liam comes back with the drinks. The two boys grab their drinks with a “thanks Liam” and continue their discussion. So, Liam joins Zayn and Harry’s conversation about how Zayn’s recent trip to visit his family went._

_After a few more drinks the guys were pretty drunk, especially Niall and Harry who had just gotten done taking shots at the bar. As they made their way back to the table Niall decided he wanted to dance. “Who wants to dance with me?” He shouted once they were back at the table. The three boys all shook their heads as they were in the middle of a conversation. “Haz?” Niall says with a questioning glance. Harry shrugs, “sure why not.” And so, minutes later Niall and Harry are in the middle of the dance floor dancing completely off beat and belting out the lyrics to some Beyonce song. Louis gets distracted from his conversation with Liam and Zayn because he keeps catching glimpses of Harry dancing in the middle of the crowd occasionally smiling over at him. “Louis?” Liam questions bringing Louis back to reality after having a silent conversation with Harry with their eyes. “Yeah” Louis tries to add more to the topic at hand._

_Meanwhile, Niall was asked to dance by some Brittney? Bethany? He doesn’t remember. Therefore, Harry is left alone dancing between different groups of people and couples. “Hey, you want to dance?” someone shouts over the music to him. Harry turns and notices it’s a slender, blond hair, blued eyed girl looking up at him. “Sure” Harry slurs in his drunker state, taking the girls by her hips and pulling her closer. They dance like that for a while with her back to his front. Louis eventually notices and doesn’t think much of it since they are out in public and although there is no photography allowed in the club, there could be some publicity about Harry out with a girl at a night club that could diffuse some of the Larry comments for a little while. Although, Louis’ attention keeps getting brought back to the two and he eventually notices that they are kissing. “No fucking way” Louis mumbles, gaining the attention of Liam and Zayn. “What is it Lou?” Zayn questions as he looks at what Louis is staring at, “oh shit.”_

_It was one of Louis and Harry’s rules that they would discuss kissing someone else for a publicity stunt before doing it. This clearly wasn’t a publicity stunt. Louis got up and went outside to get some air, ignoring Liam and Zayn’s shouts behind him. Harry realizing what he had just done pushed the girl away, apologized, and ran to their table where Louis was no where to be seen. “Where did he go?” Harry questioned then ran outside once he got his answer. That’s where he found Louis having a smoke leaning against the building until he caught a glimpse of Harry coming towards his and started walking in the other direction. “Louis wait” Harry tried but he just kept walking, “please Louis!” Nothing. The other boys eventually found their way outside. “Maybe you should just give him some space” Liam suggested leading him back inside while Zayn went up to Louis. “Zayn’s taking Louis back to his” Liam says after reading a text assumedly from Zayn as Harry chugs back another drink. “Kay” is the response he receives which leads Liam to taking the drink out of Harry’s hand and taking him back to his and Louis shared place._


End file.
